Stuck
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Naraku imprisons bunch of the characters together in an abandoned castle and they must have to find a way out and in the mean time put up with each other, is Naraku’s plan to drive them all insane? Haunted house, Feudal Era style.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stuck

Description: Naraku imprisons bunch of the characters together in an abandoned castle and they must have to find a way out and in the mean time put up with each other, is Naraku's plan to drive them all insane? Haunted house, Feudal Era style.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not I.

Chapter 1

"What exactly are we looking for Inuyasha," Kagome asked from his back as they zipped through the trees. He had obviously picked up on something and was racing like mad to get there.

"I sense Naraku, he's in this direction, I know it," answered Inuyasha.

Miroku had loosened his grip on his staff and Sango noticed, "What is it Miroku?" she asked.

"It's strange, I don't sense that much of an evil presence, I don't know it's weird," Miroku then lifted his head from thought, "Inuyasha," he called, "we should be careful, this could be another one of Naraku's clever tricks."

"Feh," said Inuyasha not slowing down, if anything speeding up, "you worry too much monk, I've got this covered."

Kagome sighed, 'That's what he always says.'

--

Sesshoumaru stopped concentrating his gaze above. Jaken and Rin stared at their master.

"What is it lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken asked quietly so not to disturb him.

Without warning Sesshoumaru sped off in the opposite direction they were going. Jaken grasp a hold of his fuzzy boa thing, "lord…Sesshoumaru," he said as he was being whipped up and down from Sesshoumaru's speed.

"Wait for me," called Rin running to catch up.

'Naraku,' thought Sesshoumaru, 'why are you so careless as to show yourself,' he frowned.

--

'I know that smell,' thought Kouga, the young wolf leader, "That's Naraku," he gasped before forming a cyclone and taking off.

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped to catch their breath; they almost had managed to keep up with their fast leader.

"He..really…needs…to quit doing that," said Ginta.

"Uh..huh," agreed Hakkaku. Both of them crumbled to the ground exhausted, they figured they would just stay put, if Kouga needed them, he would have waited.

--

On top a mountain the young wolf demon girl stared out into the horizon as she saw a familiar cyclone whizzing by.

"Kouga," Ayame said happily as she sped down the mountain to follow him.

--

'That aura' thought Kikyo as she stopped and turned, 'Naraku is near by, but what is he doing here? Strange."

Curious as Kikyo was she headed toward the aura, perhaps she could destroy Naraku once in for all.

Little did all of them know, they were falling right into another one of Naraku's trap.

A/N: I know this was short, but like most of my stories if not all I start out with a small chapter like this, it's just how I am and I just wanted to include Ayame, I think it would make things more interesting later so yeah, please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru arrived at the castle where Naraku's presence was the most noticeable. He scanned the area cautiously.

"Phew," said Jaken getting off and holding his nose, "It rinks here, why did we come here lord Sesshoumaru?"

But Sesshoumaru didn't answer his question. Rin finally caught up with them, "lord Sesshoumaru, what…"

"Quiet Rin," Jaken ordered, "Sesshoumaru is trying to concentrate on something."

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru spoke and Jaken shook, afraid he was going to be punished for speaking, "Yes."

"Take Rin away from here," he ordered.

"What's that lord Sesshoumaru," asked Rin as she pointed to the castle.

Sesshoumaru stared with a frown and noticed there was black smoke erupting from the castle. The smoke surrounded the three and forced them to drop their weapons and throw them into its depth and carried them into the castle with a force Sesshoumaru couldn't even stop.

"lord Sesshoumaru," Rin cried as Jaken screamed and they were bond to the castle.

The castle was dark and creepy, smelling of death.

"Where are we," asked Rin in a fearful tone.

Sesshoumaru gazed around at their surroundings, knowing they had got thrown into a trap, 'Naraku, you're plan is to imprison us, you think you can hold a demon like me in a castle like this?'

He turned, "Back away Rin," he ordered then used his whip to break down the wall. A barrier shot up and blocked his attack. Sesshoumaru snarled at his defeat.

Jaken began to shake, "This doesn't look good," he said.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and Jaken quickly shut up.

"We're close," announced Inuyasha as he dodged every rock and tree to get to his destination, finally they had Naraku where they wanted him.

"That's what he's been saying," spoke Shippo in a hushed tone on Miroku's shoulder.

But he had forgotten that Inuyasha had really good hearing, "What was that Shippo, don't make me come back there," he threatened.

"Now Inuyasha," said Kagome, "Let's just focus on getting to Naraku."

"Feh."

They finally approached the castle and Inuyasha let Kagome off. Kirara did the same with the other three.

Inuyasha walked around taking in the area. Then he saw two swords and the staff of two heads lying on the ground. "What?" Inuyasha spoke barely audible, frowning confused.

Kagome went up to him, "What is it?" she asked.

Then the others joined. As Inuyasha showed Kagome and Miroku the weapons Sango saw the smoke coming from the castle.

"Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha," she said getting their attention. They looked up just in time to see the smoke coming right at them.

"What the…" Inuyasha started, but the smoke hit them and forced Inuyasha's sword, Miroku's staff, Kagome's arrows and Sango's boomerang from them. Then to their surprise the smoke pulled them in with it, back to the castle. They screamed as they got sucked inside.

"You," Inuyasha said glaring at Sesshoumaru, "Where are we, where's Naraku."

"Sesshoumaru," said Kagome shocked they were there.

"If I knew that why would I be stuck here," Sesshoumaru snarled back at his brother.

"Tell me what's someone like you getting captured?" asked Miroku.

Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku, sensitive about being as weak as humans or especially his brother.

Inuyasha chuckled sarcastically, "Well got to give him credit, he finally got us where he wants us."

He went to the wall and scratched at it with his claws, trying to get through.

"Save your energy, a half demon like you couldn't possibly break through if I couldn't," Sesshoumaru said turning and leaving.

"Where are you going," Inuyasha spat.

"Unlike you I'm going to search this castle and make myself useful," Sesshoumaru answered as he disappeared from view, Jaken and Rin following.

'Strange,' thought Kikyo as she got to the castle, 'what is it about this castle.'

Kikyo's eyes widened as smoke poured from the walls and dragged her with it. She gasped as she dropped her bow and arrows and screamed as it swallowed her into the castle.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he went to her and helped her from the floor. Kagome looked on sadly, 'oh great.'

"Where are we?" asked Kikyo as she stood.

"We're not sure," answered Inuyasha.

A/N: yes I know I didn't add Kouga and Ayame into the castle, there's a reason, anyway, please review, thanks;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here, mutt face," Kouga growled as he clenched his fist, "How dumb are you to let Kagome get trapped in here?" he asked, more rhetorically than anything.

As Inuyasha snapped back at him about the rude remark, they heard a girl scream and fall behind Kouga. The girl stood and began dusting herself off.

"It's Ayame," Kagome announced to the group as the familiar wolf demon girl smiled guiltily at them.

"Ayame," Kouga said with a frown as he turned to her, "are you that stupid to follow me here and get trapped too, I told you I'm not going to marry you."

'Jeez, Kouga sure is in a mood today,' thought Shippo, 'more than usual.'

Ayame looked surprised, it was almost as if he cared about her, she then wiped the look off and masked it with an ashamed expression as she looked away from him, he would never really care about her like that.

Kouga growled and turned to the wall, "Fine, I'll get us out then."

He charged at the wall, but the barrier come up and knocked him painfully backwards.

"Kouga," both Ayame and Kagome said and as Kagome went to his side to make sure he was alright, Ayame stopped in her tracks, looking away from them again.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked checking for injuries.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. Shippo hid behind Miroku and Sango, 'This could get scary.'

"That mangy wolf is fine Kagome," Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Inuyasha, don't make me…." Kagome stopped as just an empty threat, for now.

Kouga got up in rage, "Hey, I could have gotten seriously hurt; at least I'm trying to do something about this."

"Yeah, how's that working wolf," Inuyasha challenged. Now both were face to face, shooting daggers at one another.

Kikyo turned and started walking away. Inuyasha could sense it and turned around, his face softening, "Kikyo, where are you going," he said going after her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, standing up with balled fists, "Kikyo, Kikyo," she murmured then crossed her arms like an angry child.

"This could get ugly fast," Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango nodded, "Yeah."

Miroku slyly moved his hand behind her and rubbed Sango with a thoughtful expression, "Looks like we're going to have to take charge of this situation."

Sango raised a hand, ready to slap Miroku. Shippo and Kirara moved back from the tension, watching expectantly.

But Sango stopped in midair and took her hand back with a forced smile, "You're right Miroku," she said and simply walked away to somewhere less annoying.

Miroku and Shippo's mouths almost hit the floor in shock. There was no slap, no warning of any kind.

"Whoa," said Shippo, everyone's losing it.

A/N: sorry so short, I wanted to update though, please review.


End file.
